Shin'en
by Kass-Otaku Dee Uchiha'Dragneel
Summary: Satoshi como prefieren que le llamen. Sakura Haruno su verdadero nombre, pero por su horrible pasado odia que le llamen de ese modo. Alguien rebelde que hace lo que quiere sin importar lo que la gente diga. Uchiha Itachi esta profundamente enamorado de ella, sin embargo la pelirosa lo ve únicamente como un hermano mayor. Una nueva historia completamente diferente a cualquier otra.
1. La pesadilla comienza

Kyaaa! Hola mis hermosos & preciados lectores, estoy de nuevo aquí con una nueva historia que la hice durante mis vacaciones (Cuando no tenia nada que hacer) XD No estaba muy segura de subirla a mi me gusto mucho pero como no todos pensamos iguales pensé "& si a mis lectores no les gusta" " & si no recibo ningún comentario o favorito" D; Estaba que moría por dentro de tantas conclusiones que sacaba XD Al final me anime gracias a mi hermano menor (Tiene 15) El me dijo que le gusto la historia & quiere continuación *3* & yo con cara de */O/* Te amo hermano me alegraste solo con ese comentario XD & el con cara de "Si pero ya aléjate" ¬¬ XDD

Pero bueno basta de tantas palabras ; Aquí les dejo el resumen ya que el que esta arriba no me dejo ponerlo completo ¬w¬

* * *

**Resumen: **_Satoshi como prefieren que le llamen._

_Sakura Haruno su verdadero nombre, pero por su horrible pasado odia que le llamen de ese modo._

_Alguien rebelde que hace lo que quiere sin importar lo que la gente diga, pero todo cambia con la llegada de su pequeña hermana menor._

_Tendrá que imponer le reglas & aprender a como cuidarla, pero... ¿Como podrá hacerlo si ni ella misma respeta las reglas & mucho menos sabe cuidarse?_

_Sus compañeros la apoyaran en todo lo que pueden. _

_Sobre todo Uchiha Itachi quien esta profundamente enamorado de ella, sin embargo la pelirosa lo ve únicamente como un hermano mayor._

Una nueva historia completamente diferente a cualquier otra; Divertida, llena de suspenso & sobre todo amor.

* * *

**"La pesadilla comienza".**

La luz de la luna iluminaba la silueta de alguien que se encontraba escalando por una gran casa intentando llegar al segundo piso. Una vez logrado su objetivo abrió fácilmente la ventana & entro sigilosa mente, camino tranquilo por aquella oscura habitación sin tropezar con nada & se dirigió al cuarto de baño, una vez ahí se deshizo de su ropa manchada de sangre para poder darse una ducha rápida.

Cuando termino se puso lo primero que encontró, una camiseta negra con unos pantalones cortos grises & sin mas se tiro sobre su desordenada cama, quedando profundamente dormido al instante.

***TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC...*** El escandaloso ruido de la puerta resonaba por toda la casa.

-Satoshi-Grito una voz masculina sin dejar de tocar fuertemente la puerta.

-Porque aun no baja-Pregunto un rubio recién llegado.

-Eso intento-Se defendió el pelirrojo-Pero no quiere abrir-Suspiro frustrado.

-Déjamelo a mi-Con una sonrisa el rubio de ojos azules hizo aun lado a su compañero para quedar frente a una gran puerta blanca.

-Haz lo que quieras-Contesto cansado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bien aquí vamos-La sonrisa del oji azul creció mientras tomaba una gran bocada de aire-SAKURAAA...-Grito con todas sus fuerzas & antes de que alguno de los dos dijera o hiciera algo, la puerta se abrió violentamente & en menos de dos segundos el rubio quedo estampado en la puerta que se encontraba detrás de ellos, mientras una hilera de sangre bajaba por su roja nariz.

-Idiota-Gruño molesto un sexy pelirosa, de cabello corto & ojos jade-Cuantas veces mas debo golpearte para que dejes de llamarme de ese modo-& trono sus nudillos de forma amenazante.

El pelirrojo trago grueso al observar la escena delante de el, sin embargo intervino rápidamente al recordar porque estaban arriesgando sus vidas de esa manera.

-Alguien te busca Satoshi-Hablo con miedo al mirar como el pelirosado tomaba sin consideración al rubio de la camiseta del cuello.

-& para eso me levantan a esta hora-Soltó al oji azul & se dirigió al pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Pero si son las 3:48 de la tarde-Trato de defenderse observando el reloj en su muñeca, pero al volver su mirada al frente se dio cuenta de que eso solo logro enojar aun mas al oji jade, por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás & volvió a hablar con el poco valor que le quedaba-Una mujer te busca.. Dice que es algo importante-Cerro fuertemente los ojos al sentir como lo tomaban por la camisa.

-Una mujer-Susurro con la voz un poco mas calmada & el oji verde abrió un poco los ojos-A verlo dicho antes-Lo soltó por completo, para darse media vuelta & dirigirse hacia las escaleras, las cuales bajo a paso tranquilo.

Sasori inevitablemente soltó un suspiro de alivio & se dirigió a un medio inconsciente rubio.

-Deidara-Lo llamo mientras lo sacudía por los hombros.

-Lo siento mucho Satoshi juro que no lo volveré a hacer... Lo juro-Soltó de repente pero al observar alrededor no miro a Sakura por ningún lado-Are-Susurro atontado.

-Muévete-Se quejo su compañero pelirrojo mientras lo empujaba hacia las escaleras.

Una vez abajo vieron como el oji jade le cerraba la puerta en la cara a una hermosa castaña.

Itachi, Konan, Pein & Tobi quienes también observaban sorprendidos la escena desde la sala ya que ese comportamiento del pelirosa era poco común en una mujer.

-Estas loca o que-Se escucho un molesto grito al otro lado de la puerta-Ábreme ahora mismo.

Los presentes pudieron apreciar como el rostro serio de Satoshi se tornaba mas frió de lo normal & de mala gana cumplía a la petición de aquella extraña mujer.

-Que es lo que quieres-Pregunto con voz fría.

-Agh!-Exclamo la mujer bastante molesta-Casi me rompes la nariz-Se quejo.

-Que mal que no lo logre-Comento con una sonrisa burlona-Pero que mas da-Junto el entrecejo-A que has venido bruja.

-Yo tampoco dispongo de mucho tiempo-Comenzó, ignorando el apodo que le había decidido poner.

-Escupelo ya-Ordeno con frialdad.

-Que falta de modales-Murmuro en una mueca-Pero tiene razón-Se apresuro a decir por aquella mirada nada agradable por parte del oji jade-Tengo dos noticias para ti-Se detuvo un momento pero al mirar que Satoshi no dijo nada continuo-La primera es que tu Padre acaba de fallecer hace dos días.

Todos los que se encontraban atrás & al lado del pelirosa lo observaron con preocupación, pero al parecer a este no le afecto la noticia ya que su rostro se mantenía igual.

-& la siguiente-Pregunto algo fastidiado al observar que la castaña se había quedado callada.

-Pensé que ahora tendrías mas consideración por el-Hablo con aquella sonrisa que Satoshi odiaba.

-Habla ya o te dejare con la palabra en la boca.

-Bien como prefieras-Tomo un mechón de su cabello-Quiero presentarte a alguien... HANA-Grito mirando hacia un lujoso auto estacionado detrás de ella.

La puerta del auto se abrió dejando a la vista a una niña de aproximadamente 7 años, cabello negro & de unos hermosos ojos azules. La pequeña se acerco a la castaña & se poso delante de ella, mostrando una inocente sonrisa dejando ver que le faltaba un diente dándole un toque aun mas encantador.

-& quien es la enana-Pregunto desinteresado mirando fijamente a la niña.

-No soy enana-Se quejo haciendo un adorable puchero-Mi nombre es Hana... Hana Haruno-Corrigió orgullosa de su nombre.

-Haruno-Susurro la oji jade sin creerlo, levantando la mirada para observar a la mujer & darle una mirada interrogante.

-Así es-Su sonrisa creció al ver el rostro contraído del pelirosa-Su nombre es Hana Haruno-Tomo por los hombros a la pequeña-Tu hermana menor.

-QUEE!-Satoshi miro sumamente molesto a Tobi & Deidara por su poca discreción-Lo sentimos-Dijeron al insomnio totalmente asustados por la mirada fría que el pelirosado les dedicaba.

-Yo no tengo hermanas-Aclaro mirando de nuevo a la castaña.

-Oh! Por supuesto que la tienes... Es que acaso no le encuentras parecido a alguien-& acerco un poco mas a la pequeña.

Satoshi junto el entrecejo algo molesto por el comentario, por supuesto que Hana le recordaba a alguien desde que la vio bajar de aquel auto le pareció la viva imagen de su Padre, pero claro que jamas lo admitiría abiertamente.

-Como sea-Esquivo la mirada-Que tiene que ver la enana en esto-Pregunto ya harto, queriendo volver a la cama.

-Que no soy enana-Se volvió a quejar inflando sus mejillas-Por cierto Madre-Miro a la castaña-Pensé que tenia una hermana & no un hermano-Pregunto confundida.

Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Konan, Pein & Tobi tragaron grueso, después de todo ese tipo de conversaciones no se tenían todos los días.

-Por supuesto que tienes una hermana cariño.

-Pero no seria hermano-Pregunto ahora mas confundida que antes.

-No, por supuesto que no-Aclaro la mujer-Ella es tu hermana-Señalo al pelirosa-& es una chica.

-Una chica-Exclamo sorprendida mirando de arriba a bajo al oji jade.

-Por desgracia-Susurro la mujer observando fijamente al pelirosado.

*_Que mal que eres una chica Sakura_* Se mordió el labio *_Si fueras un chico sin dudarlo te estaría coqueteando_* Cosa que le parecía casi imposible ya que mirar a Satoshi de esa forma con su cabello completamente desordenado al igual que su ropa, producto de a ver acabado de levantarse & esa mirada, tan fría & penetrante lo hacían lucir endemoniada mente sexy, lo cual estaba volviendo loca a la castaña. (_N/A; & a mi también de tan solo imaginarlo se me sale la baba *3* Satoshi ámame XD_)

-Las brujas no son mi tipo-Aclaro al darse cuenta de que la mujer lo observaba con lujuria.

La castaña se sonrojo al verse atrapada en sus pensamientos nada sanos.

-En lo que estábamos-Tosió un poco para volver su voz a la normalidad-Quiero que te hagas cargo de Hana-& empujo un poco mas a la pequeña por los hombros.

-& que te hace pensar que me haré cargo de eso-Señalo a la pelinegra quien no parecía nada contenta con su comentario.

-Sabia que dirías algo así-Hizo retroceder a Hana aun sujetándola por los hombros.

-Entonces solo me has echo perder el tiempo-Profirió enojada dispuesta a cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

-Espera-La detuvo un poco desesperada-Hay algo mas-Dijo algo mas calmada-Como no quieres hacerte cargo de ella-Acaricio los cabellos largos & sedosos de la niña-Creo que tendré que llevarla a un internado-Comunico con aquella sonrisa que aumento la furia en Sakura.

-A un internado-Dijo la pequeña asustada-P-Pero Madre-La miro angustiada.

-Sin peros jovencita-La hizo mirar al frente-Tu haces lo que yo diga.

Ante eso Hana escondió su mirada entre sus cabellos oscuros tratando de que sus lagrimas no salieran.

-& tu te haces llamar Madre-Mascullo la pelirosa con una voz tan fría que logro congelar a la castaña-A dentro enana-Ordeno sin mirarla.

La pequeña alzo la mirada sorprendida, pero rápidamente obedeció temiendo que la oji jade cambiara de opinión & la llevara a un internado.

-B-Bien-Tartamudeo la mujer por aquella mirada fría que la intimidaba-Recuerda que desde ahora no tienes Madre Hana-& a pesar de su nerviosismo mostró aquella hipócrita sonrisa.

Satoshi observo como la pequeña no pudo retener sus lagrimas por mas tiempo & una tras otra comenzaron a bajar por sus redondas mejillas.

-Siempre creí que eras un Monstruo-Comenzó con aquella voz fría que tanto la caracterizaba-Pero ahora lo confirmo-& antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo, le cerro la puerta en la cara dejándose escuchar un gran quejido de dolor por parte de esta.

-Niña tonta-Grito la castaña como loca-Acabas de romper mi perfecta nariz-Se quejo tocando & pataleando la puerta-Por tu culpa tendré que hacerme otra operación.

-No importa cuantas cirugías te hagas-Contesto sin abrir la puerta-Puedes lucir hermosa por fuera.. Pero por dentro siempre seras un horrible monstruo-Escupió las palabras con crueldad.

-No sabes cuanto te odio...

-No mas que yo...

A los pocos segundos se pudo escuchar el motor de un auto que se alejaba a toda velocidad.

-Ese es mi Satoshi-Felicito Deidara mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

Unos pequeños sollozos provocaron que pusieran mejor atención a la niña frente a ellos.

-Mi cielo-Exclamo de repente Konan levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse hacia la pequeña quien no dejaba de llorar-Tranquila todo estará bien-Acaricio con ternura su cabello.

-Yo siempre e sabido que mi Madre nunca me quiso-Murmuro entre sollozos-Pero jamas creí que diría algo como eso.

-Quieres decir la bruja-Dijo el pelirosa apartando al rubio de su lado-Que no ella misma dijo que ya no era tu Madre-Continuo sin darse cuenta de la situación.

-Satoshi-Regaño Konan dándole una mirada bastante molesta.

El oji jade simplemente se encogió de hombros & se encamino a tumbarse en uno de los sofá.

-Nunca puedes quedarte callada-Susurro Itachi al sentir los pies del pelirosa sobre su regazo.

-Ya me conocen-Dijo simplemente desparramándose aun mas en el sofá.

-Pero es una niña-Le recordó Pein seriamente.

-& eso que tiene que ver-Murmuro desinteresado observando fijamente el techo.

-Que ahora es tu responsabilidad-Dijo la peli azul con firmeza.

-Oi, Oi..-Se levanto un poco para poder mirarla-Que se supone que significa eso.

-Lo que oíste-Se cruzo de brazos-Tendrás que hacerte cargo de su educación, que se alimente bien, que su vestimenta siempre este limpia, que...

-Alto, alto, alto-Le interrumpió un poco angustiado-Tu-señalo a la pequeña quien terminaba de limpiar sus lagrimas.

-S-Si-Tartamudeo por la intensa mirada que le dirigía el oji jade.

-Que sabes hacer-Pregunto no muy convencido.

-B-Bueno-Escondió la mirada para poder hablar claramente-A veces cuando tenia hambre & mi Mam...-Se corto ella misma al recordar las palabras de su hermana-& la bruja no me daba de comer-Satoshi mostró una media sonrisa al escuchar la palabra "bruja" de los labios de la pequeña pelinegra-Me servia cereal sin derramar leche-Dijo orgullosa de si misma-También se leer perfectamente-Mostró una enorme sonrisa-& ya puedo asearme yo sólita.

-Hay esta-Contesto Sakura pensando que esa seria su solución-Con eso puede sobrevivir unos cuantos años mas-& se volvió a recostar tratando de olvidar todo ese asunto.

-Por Kami es tu hermana-Reclamo Konan, sin embargo el pelirosa fingió no escucharla provocando enojarla aun mas.

Con paso decidido se dirigió al sofá donde se encontraba un relajado oji jade & una vez que llego hasta el, sin consideración lo tiro con algo de esfuerzo.

-Porque rayos fue eso-Se quejo mientras se levantaba un poco adolorido.

-No seas exagerado-Dijo Konan al observar que el pelirosa batallaba un poco para levantarse.

-La única exagerada eres tu-Susurro por lo bajo sin embargo la chica de cabello azul claro pudo oírlo perfectamente.

-Exagerada yo-Dijo ahora aun mas molesta-Solo te estoy aclarando que tu vida no sera la misma a partir de ahora.

-A que te refieres-Pregunto no muy seguro de saber la respuesta.

-Ya te lo dije-Le recordó exasperada-Con la niña aquí tienes que estar al pendiente de ella.

-Que no la enana dijo que podía cuidarse sola.

-Eso no es suficiente.

-& no soy enana.

Satoshi suspiro cansado, dándose cuenta de que no le ganaría a Konan en sus regaños & reclamos, por lo que decidió darse por vencido después de todo ya se estaba cansando de esa conversación.

-Deidara-Llamo al rubio quien parecía estar perdido en su propio mundo-Hey Idiota te estoy hablando-Le tiro un cojín para que reaccionara.

-Q-Que pasa-Tartamudeo mirando a todos lados.

-Para mañana quiero tu habitación desocupada-Parecía mas una orden que una petición.

-& porque yo-Se quejo haciendo puchero.

-Tan solo porque tu habitación esta frente a la mía.

-Pero eso significa que dormiré hasta el final del pasillo-Siguió con sus quejas sin darse cuenta del aura oscura que comenzaba a rodear al pelirosa.

-Algún problema con eso-Le dio una mirada amenazante.

-Ninguno-Retrocedió asustado-Sabes que desde ahora mismo comienzo-& salio huyendo por las escaleras.

-Yo lo acompaño Sempai-Dijo alegremente un pelinegro que hasta ahora se encontraba devorando un caramelo-Sempai espere a Tobi-Grito, también dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-& tu a donde vas-Interrogo Konan al observar como Satoshi se disponía a subir.

-A darme un baño-Contesto simplemente-O es que eso tampoco puedo hacer-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-& la pequeña-Miro a la pelinegra quien no dejaba de ver al pelirosa.

-Tan solo entretenla-& sin mas siguió su camino.

-P-Pero-Iba a reclamar pero el oji jade ya había desaparecido-Sasori-Miro al pelirrojo en busca de ayuda pero este ya no se encontraba en su lugar-Itachi-Miro al pelinegro quien solamente se escondió entre las hojas de su libro-Pein-Miro a su novio con las esperanzas de que el la ayudara pero este se hizo el sordo mirando la Tv.

-Que se supone que aremos-Pregunto curiosa la menor.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber-Susurro para si misma.

_**Media hora después...**_

-A quien buscas Konan-Pregunto el pelirosado al bajar las escaleras & encontrar a la peli azul buscando algo entre las cortinas.

-A Hana-Contesto angustiada sin dejar de buscar.

-A la enana-Konan simplemente asintió & eso le pareció bastante extraño al oji jade-& porque-Siguió con su interrogatorio tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-Jugamos al escondite-Explico buscando ahora debajo de los sofá-Pero desde que te fuiste comenzamos & ya es hora de que no la encuentro.

-Eh-Mostró media sonrisa-La enana sabe sacarte de tus casillas me agrada.

-No es gracioso-Aventó un cojín que el pelirosa esquivo fácilmente-Estoy preocupada.

-Como sea-Suspiro ladeando la cabeza-Enana sal de donde estas ahora-Ordeno alzando un poco la voz.

-Que no soy enana-Chillo la pequeña, saliendo de la cocina con las mejillas hinchadas & sonrosadas.

-Que buena eres en este juego Hana-Felicito la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Gracias-Sonrió enorme mente-& tu muy lenta-Agrego inocente logrando molestar un poco a la oji ámbar.

-Esta niña me agrada-Susurro el oji jade, con la media sonrisa en su rostro & sin mas se dio media vuelta, para dirigirse hacia la sala deteniéndose frente aun pelinegro-Hey Itachi-Le arrebato el libro que leía para que le pusiera atención.

-Hm-Contesto levantando la mirada para toparse con unos ojos vacíos.

-Necesito tu auto-Pidió con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Lo siento pero no-& le quito el libro dispuesto a seguir leyendo.

-Que-Se quejo tirando el libro al otro lado de la habitación-Porque no-Pregunto angustiado.

-Por la simple razón que la ultima vez que te lo preste me regresaste solo el volante-Junto el entrecejo al recordarlo.

**Flash Back.**

-Tu auto Uchiha-Dijo de repente un pelirosa recién llegado aventándole algo que con trabajo logro atrapar.

-Que es esto-Interrogo un poco angustiado.

-Tu auto-Repitió calmado.

-Por un demonio-Susurro el pelinegro levantándose de su lugar-Que le has echo a mi auto-Exigió mientras se acercaba a un tranquilo oji jade quien parecía muy calmado ante la situación.

-Solo fueron algunos rasguños-Se defendió fingiendo inocencia.

-Rasguños-Repitió enojado-Solo me has de vuelto el volante.

-Pero te devolví algo no-Exclamo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Satoshi tu-Profirió con voz fría tomándolo del mentón, pero el pelirosa ni siquiera se inmuto, si no al contrario ya que le regalo una media sonrisa logrando enojar aun mas al Uchiha.

-SATOSHI-El repentino grito de Konan los interrumpió en sus desafíos de miradas.

-Porque gritas mujer-Se quejo algo molesto.

-Porque vienes de esa manera-Pregunto bastante preocupada.

Itachi miro confundido a la peli azul, pero al separarse un poco de Sakura se dio cuenta de su estado.

Satoshi tenia raspones por todo el cuerpo, su ropa se encontraba llena de agujeros, polvo & sangre mezclada.

-Un pequeño accidente-Respondió desinteresado.

-Como que pequeño-Lo regaño mientras se acercaba a el & lo tomaba por la muñeca-Ahora mismo vamos a curarte-& lo arrastro por las escaleras ignorando sus quejas.

-Solo por esta vez se lo dejare pasar-Susurro el pelinegro-Mi auto-Dijo con voz apagada al observar el volante en su mano.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-Ya te aclare que fue por un pequeño accidente-Le recordó con mirada inocente.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no-& se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero es importante-Contesto rápidamente con esperanzas.

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez-Le miro seriamente-Para después enterarme de que utilizaste mi auto en una de esas carreras callejeras.

-Vele el lado bueno-Mostró media sonrisa-Gane 100 grandes.

-A costa de mi auto-Corrigió algo molesto.

-Dale Itachi préstame tu auto-Insistió una una vez mas.

-No-Contesto con voz firme & decidida, provocando un suspiro de rendición por parte del pelirosa.

-Ni modo enana-Miro a la pelinegra quien hizo un puchero al oírla-Tendremos que ir en metro.

-Espera-Las detuvo Itachi-A donde la llevaras-Pregunto un poco interesado.

-A donde mas-Metió sus manos a los bolsillos-A comprarle algo de ropa & muebles.

Todos se sorprendieron con la noticia incluso Pein quien hasta ahora se había concentrado en observar lo que pasaba en la Tv.

-Bien-El moreno se levanto de su lugar-Las llevare.

-No seria mejor que me lo prestaras-Sugirió acercándose un poco a el.

-Dije las llevare-Sentencio dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

-Como sea-Murmuro en un puchero-Andando enana-Ordeno siguiendo al pelinegro de cerca.

-Mi nombre es Hana-Le recordó, mientras los seguía algo molesta.

-Pein-Llamo Konan sentándose a su lado. El peli naranja la miro dándole a entender que tenia su atención-No quiero hijos-& recargo su cabeza en su hombro, Pein solo mostró una media sonrisa & paso un brazo por los hombros de su novia para así darle un dulce beso en la frente.

_Continuara...!_

* * *

Que les pareció(? TuT

Hice esta historia porque siempre quise hacer a una Sakura con una personalidad completamente distinta .w. Pero no sabia como hacerlo hasta que me encontré con VY2 o Yuma como prefieran llamarle de Vocaloid u El es tan sexy *3* A demás de que amo todas sus canciones *-* Entonces me dije si Sakura hubiese sido un chico se hubiera parecido mucho a VY2 (baba) *¬* Ambos tienen cabello rosa & ojos jade así que ahí se me vino la idea de poner a Sakura con estilo de un chico rebelde (Aun que sus compañeros saben que es una chica) n.n

Pero cualquier duda que tengan se las respondo ^^ Espero que les guste ya se que es corto ; Pero si recibo buenos comentarios la continuación sera mas larga lo prometo -w- Por cierto para los que siguen mi historia "Sentimientos" mañana subo la continuación ;D

Sayonara mis queridos lectores & espero con ansias sus reviews o

PD: Porque no fuiste un chico Sakura :Okno: XD


	2. ¿Preguntas & mas preguntas?

kjfashdfkjadfsa! Bien aquí traigo la continuación de esta nueva historia que espero les guste tanto como a mi ^^

Primero que nada quiero agradecer los comentarios n.n

**Miss choco-chips:**_Muchas gracias por tu comentario estoy tan feliz de que te haya gustado n.n Mi también amar a Satoshi-Kun de tan solo imaginarlo al escribir la historia me provoca severas hemorragias nasales pero si llego a morir desangrada lo haré feliz si es por el ;$$ Lo de Sakura ira poco a poco después de todo las personas no cambian de un día para otro :P & estoy contigo Hana es una ternura si tuviera una hermana me hubiera gustado que fuera como ella n.n & de nuevo gracias por leer & espero no decepcionarte ^^ Cualquier cosa me dices que acepto consejos & quejas, para así mejorar yo también con mis historias n.n_

**Akasuna No Akira:**_Muchas gracias me alegro que te guste & porfa disfruta del segundo capitulo que espero & sea de tu agrado ^^_

**Michelita:**_Gracias en verdad gracias no sabes la alegría que me produce tu comentario ;/3 Mi también quiere un Satoshi & no importa si también es chica (Yuri ouo) Okno o si ¬u¬ Lo dejare en duda XD De nuevo agradezco tu comentario & disfruta de este capitulo que es mas largo n.n_

**Minene Uryuu:**_Kyaaa gracias por tu comentario & me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado tanto como a mi ;3 Mi También quiere que Satoshi me viole aun que sea chica /o/ Okno o si ¬u¬ Sigo dejando con la duda XD De nuevo gracias & disfruta del capitulo n.n_

**yose:**_Tus suplicas han llegado a mi *O* Okya XD Na pero enserio eh decidido seguir con la historia hasta el final ^^ Gracias a sus maravillosos comentarios & también agradezco mucho el tuyo o Me alegra tanto saber que te haya gustado así de mucho ;3 Por eso se te quiere -w- Aun que no se quien eres pero se te quiere XD Cuídate & disfruta del capitulo ^^ Que espero te guste aun mas que el primero n.n _

**Mylla-chan & saku-neko-chan:**_Gracias también a ustedes dos por sus comentarios se les aprecia de veras ^/^_

* * *

**"¿Preguntas & mas preguntas?"**

-Vamos muy lento-Se quejo un pelirosado cruzándose de brazos.

-Voy a una velocidad considerable-Aclaro el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Como sea-Refunfuño nada contento-Hey enana-Miro hacia atrás donde una pequeña pelinegra observaba maravillada el paisaje.

-Si-Fijo su vista en la de su hermana con una pequeña mueca, pero esta vez no se quejo de que la llamara "enana" ya que comprendió que dijera lo que dijera Sakura la seguiría llamando de ese modo.

-A donde rayos vamos-Pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Pues...-Lo pensó un momento-A Shibuya-Sonrió un poco-Mi padre siempre me llevaba ya que tiene las mejores tiendas-Se acerco un poco-Por ejemplo Tokyu Hands donde venden los mejores & mas lindos muebles-Siguió cada vez mas emocionada-Oh también esta Loveless donde se puede encontrar la ropa que esta de moda esta temporada-Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-Oi, Oi-La saco de su ensoñación-No pienso llevarte a Shibuya-Declaro observando ahora por la ventana.

-Eh-Se quejo algo exagerada mientras se acercaba mas a los asientos de adelante para poder observar mejor a su hermana quien simplemente la ignoraba-Porque no-Pregunto en un puchero.

-Porque no-Sentencio sin mirarla.

-Yo pienso que es buena idea-Interrumpió de repente el mayor.

-& tu de que lado estas-Le reprocho con tono molesto.

-De ninguno-Aclaro deteniendo el auto en un semáforo-Solo que no veo el problema-& la miro.

-Entonces yo te lo diré-Se acomodo mejor en su asiento-El problema es que en ese lugar solo va gente que gasta su dinero en estupideces.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo-Seguía sin entender el verdadero problema-Ganas muy bien en tu trabajo & no lo gastas en nada estúpido como tu dices-Le recordó-Así que creo que debes tener suficiente dinero como para complacer a tu hermanita-& se puso de nuevo en marcha.

-Como sea-Resoplo de mala gana dándole la razón al moreno.

-Genial-Exclamo la pequeña bastante feliz.

Hana comenzó a explicarle a Itachi que camino debería seguir para que llegaran mas rápido & Satoshi simplemente los ignoraba, después de todo aun se encontraba de mal humor ya que el Uchiha no la había dejado tocar el volante en todo el camino.

-Llegamos-Dijo de repente la pequeña logrando despertar al pelirosa quien en algún momento se había quedado dormido.

Al bajar del auto pudieron apreciar una gran tienda con el nombre de "Tokyu Hands" en lo mas alto.

Sakura observaba los lugares que se encontraban al rededor sin mucho interés hasta que su mirada se topo con una pequeña tienda de nombre "Hakuhinkan". Fue entonces que inevitablemente un recuerdo llego a su mente.

_**Flash Back.**_

Una linda niña de aproximadamente 5 años, cabello largo & de unos brillantes ojos jade, observaba sin pestañear a una muñeca del otro lado del cristal.

-Te gusta-Pregunto la hermosa mujer a su lado, de cabello largo & un exótico pero extraño color rosa.

-Mucho-Susurro la pequeña sin dejar de apreciar cada detalle de la muñeca.

-Pero cielo-Comenzó a hablar un apuesto hombre, de cabello negro & ojos como el mar-Hay muchas mas tiendas con mejores juguetes-Le explico ya que la tienda & la muñeca le parecían muy insignificantes para su princesa.

-Hiroto-Lo regaño suavemente la mujer de cabello rosa & ojos jade.

-P-Pero Miyuki-Chan-Iba a comenzar con su berrinche pero la mirada algo molesta de la mujer lo hizo callar.

-Papá-Llamo suavemente la pequeña ahora observándolo a el.

-Que le pasa a mi princesita-Se agacho para poder estar mejor a su altura.

-En verdad quiero esta muñeca-Lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Porque te gusta tanto-Pregunto interesado mirando ahora a la muñeca de trapo la cual era bastante simple, con su gorrito & vestido de un color rosa palo, cabello de estambre castaño & unos pequeños ojos pintados con marcador. Así que mirara por donde mirara no lograba entender el interés de su hija por esa muñeca.

-Es que acaso no lo vez-Miro también a la muñeca-No hay mas muñecas a su alrededor... Solo esta ella... Se a de sentir muy sola-Miro de nuevo al pelinegro-Por favor Papá prometo siempre cuidarla & que nunca mas este sola.

Hiroto & Miyuki sonrieron ante el comentario de su querida hija, su pequeña Sakura siempre tratando de cuidar & proteger a los demás antes que ella.

-Bien-El hombre se enderezo sin borrar su sonrisa-Entonces que estamos esperando-Ante eso los ojos de la niña brillaron & los tres entraron felices a la pequeña tienda poco común en ese lugar, de nombre "Hakuhinkan".

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-Pero que diablos estoy pensando-Sacudió la cabeza bastante molesta consigo misma.

-No te quedes atrás Satoshi-Lo llamo el moreno al ver que el pelirosa se había quedado pensativo.

-Tsk-Chasqueo la lengua al mismo tiempo que su semblante serio volvía & sin mas alcanzo al Uchiha & a la pequeña Haruno quienes lo esperaban en la entrada.

-Bienvenidos a Tokyu Hands puedo ayudarles en algo-Dijo de repente una hermosa chica, de cabello largo color castaño & de unos hermosos ojos miel, al estar ya dentro de aquel lugar.

-Eso seria de nuestro agrado-Contesto rápidamente el pelirosa, muy educada mente & con una media sonrisa.

Hana miro un tanto confundida a su hermana por su repentino cambio de personalidad.

-S-Sera un placer-Inevitablemente las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un rojo intenso ante las palabras del "chico" & aun mas al observarlo mejor.

Satoshi llevaba puesto una camiseta sencilla gris, unos jeans negros, una chaqueta de cuero negra & un gorro negro que siempre llevaba consigo.

-& cual es su nombre lady-Pregunto bastante interesado mientras se adentraban aun mas en la gran tienda.

-Na-Nanami-Susurro algo nerviosa & bastante sonrojada.

-Es todo un placer Nanami-Chan-Le regalo una media sonrisa que logro derretir aun mas a la castaña junto con un par de chicas que se encontraban alrededor.

-Porque ese repentino cambio-Le pregunto la pequeña pelinegra al moreno quien se encontraba desinteresado con la escena.

-Así se comporta cada vez que ve a una linda chica-Contesto mientras observaba el lugar con algo de interés.

-Pero no se supone que ella también es una chica-Siguió con su interrogatorio después de todo era bastante curiosa.

-Dime algo-La observo de reojo-Acaso Satoshi parece una chica.

-Bu-Bueno-Contesto no muy segura mirando hacia al frente donde pudo apreciar a su hermana con aquella chica de cabello castaño, quien lo único que podía hacer era titubear & sonrojarse mientras trataba de enseñarle algunos muebles-Tienes razón-Suspiro-Sakura-nee parece mas un chico.

-Te recomiendo no llamarla Sakura-nee-Aconsejo deteniéndose para admirar algunos celulares.

-Porque-Lo miro algo confundida.

-Odia ese nombre-Contesto sin tomarse la molestia en mirarla-Sera mejor que la llames Satoshi & así evitaras varios problemas con ella.

-Pero... Porque odia tanto su verdadero nombre-Seguía sin entender.

-Tiene sus razones-& comenzó a caminar de nuevo con la pequeña siguiéndolo de cerca.

-Itachi-San-Lo llamo tímidamente.

-Hm-Dijo solamente dándole a entender que tenia su atención.

-A Satoshi-nii le gustan las chicas-Aquella inocente pregunta causo una leve risa por parte del Uchiha.

-Tanto se nota verdad-La miro divertido-A pesar de que da esa impresión no es así-Aclaro sin borrar su expresión.

-Entonces le gustan los chicos-Hablo segura de si misma.

-Tampoco-Corrigió & al observar el rostro confundido de la pequeña continuo-Satoshi siempre dice que los hombres son un asco & que las mujeres siempre se les debe tratar como se merecen... Sin embargo en todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndola solo coquetea con las chicas como si fuese el chico perfecto, pero solo eso.

-Ahora lo entiendo-Sonrió enorme mente-& tu tienes novia Itachi-San-El moreno la miro un poco extrañado por su repentino cambio de tema pero decidió no darle importancia.

-Eso creo-Contesto después de una pequeña pausa.

-Como que eso crees-& de nuevo esa mirada de no entender nada.

-Bueno-Pensó un momento las palabras adecuadas-Mei & yo nos conocimos en la universidad, fue ahí donde le pedí que fuera mi novia-Suspiro un poco al recordar aquellos días-Pero desde que comenzó su carrera de modelo nos distanciamos cada vez mas.

-Si eso esta pasando porque no la llamas o la visitas-Aconsejo como si fuera la mejor en esa clase de temas.

-No lo creo-Negó rápidamente deteniéndose para ahora admirar un hermoso escritorio de madera-Estoy mejor así-Susurro convencido.

-Como que estas mejor así-Alzo un poco la voz sorprendida.

-Ella es molesta en la mayoría del tiempo que ocupamos juntos-Explico mientras sentía la textura del mueble.

-Molesta-Repitió mientras lo observaba atentamente-Eso significa que no te gusta-Pregunto no muy convencida.

-Así es-Volteo un poco para poder mirar a los pequeños ojos azules & darle una mirada bastante sincera.

-Pero entonces porque estas con ella-Un inevitable suspiro salio de los labios del Uchiha ante las tantas preguntas-& bien-Insistió la pequeña con ojos curiosos.

-Para darle celos a tu hermana-Respondió después de algunos segundos mientras miraba hacia otra parte para tratar de ocultar el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Eh!-Exclamo la pelinegra bastante sorprendida por su confesión-E-Eso quiere decir-Tartamudeo un poco al comprender la situación.

-Así es-Su sonrojo aumento-Me gusta Satoshi.

Tan solo esa respuesta basto para que Hana abriera los ojos como platos & un enorme sonrojo cubriera toda su cara.

-QUE!-No pudo evitar alzar la voz provocando varias miradas de la gente que se encontraba al rededor.

-Quieres cerrar la boca-Dijo de repente una voz molesta a sus espaldas haciéndola brincar.

-Satoshi-nii-Dijo sorprendida al mirarlo.

-Oi, estas toda roja-Se agacho un poco para poder estar mejor a su altura & tocar su frente con la suya-Pero no tienes fiebre.

-E-Eh..A-Ah..-Balbuceo mientras su sonrojo se volvía un rojo tan intenso que incluso un jitomate la envidiaría-E-Estoy b-bien-& retrocedió algunos pasos.

-Como sea-Murmuro no muy convencido volviendo a su compostura de antes-Ya has escogido lo que quieres-Pregunto sin ánimos.

-S-Si-Mintió algo nerviosa.

-Segura-La miro con los ojos entre cerrados.

-& la chica-Intervino el moreno al ver la incomodidad de la pequeña.

-Te refieres a Nanami-Chan-Miro ahora a aquellos ojos tan negros que la observaban atentamente.

-Hm-Asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

-Fue por algo de papel-Mostró una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a el & posaba un brazo al rededor de sus hombros para poder acercarlo aun mas a su rostro-Me dará su numero telefónico.

-Sa-Satoshi-Kun-Lo llamo una tímida voz por lo que volvió su mirada al frente.

-Nanami-Chan-Mostró una sexy sonrisa mientras se separaba del moreno & se acercaba a la chica-Este es tu numero-Pregunto al momento que la castaña le entregaba un pequeño pedazo de papel.

-S-Si-Contesto al momento que una sonrisa surcaba sus perfectos labios.

-Genial-Se acerco aun mas a su rostro provocando que sus narices chocaran & el sonrojo en la mujer creciera-Entonces lady seguirás mostrándome el lugar-La oji miel asintió & ambos volvieron a retomar su camino.

-Hana-La pequeña dio un pequeño brinquito al escuchar su nombre de los labios del Uchiha-Sera mejor que comiences a buscar lo que compraras-Le sugirió viendo de lejos al pelirosa-Si no quieres que Satoshi se moleste contigo.

-Tienes razón-Dijo algo asustada al recordar aquella penetrante mirada-Vamos Itachi-San-& antes de que el moreno pudiera negarse la pequeña lo comenzó a jalar del brazo impidiendo algún escape por parte de este.

Tres horas fue lo que duraron en Shibuya, ya que entraron en casi todas las tiendas del lugar por culpa de la pequeña pelinegra quien no se disidía o cambiaba de opinión a cada momento. Cuando por fin tuvieron todo lo necesario ya eran las 8:45 pm., por lo que a paso tranquilo se dirigieron al auto & una vez ahí dejaron las bolsas de ropa en la cochera & subieron en sus respectivos asientos.

20 minutos de viaje después.

-Alto-Dijo el pelirosado provocando que el Uchiha frenara de repente.

-Que pasa-Pregunto sorprendido ante la repentina parada por parte de la chica.

-Hasta aquí llego yo-& se bajo por la ventana.

-Te e dicho que utilices la puerta-Gruño algo molesto-& a donde vas-Pregunto al observar que estaba dispuesto a marcharse.

-Tengo algo que hacer-Declaro seguro volviendo a retomar su camino.

-Espera, espera, espera-Lo detuvo de nuevo algo confundido-Como que tienes algo que hacer-Junto el entrecejo-Sabes que ahora te tienes que hacer cargo de tu hermana no-Le recordó & al ver que el oji jade no se movía continuo-No debes meterte en mas problemas.

-& quien dice que me meteré en problemas-Mascullo retomando su marcha.

-Lo digo en serio Satoshi-Sin embargo el pelirosa lo ignoro & se perdió en la oscuridad de un desconocido callejón.

-A donde fue Satoshi-nii-La repentina voz a sus espaldas lo alerto un poco.

-Desde cuando estas despierta-Pregunto no muy seguro.

-Desde que detuviste el auto-Bostezo mientras tallaba sus pequeños ojos.

-Duerme-Sugirió mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

-Pero... & Satoshi-nii.

-No te preocupes por el-Le dio una rápida mirada por el retrovisor-Sabe cuidarse solo.

Hana asintió no muy convencida, pero la pesadez de sus parpados le ordenaron volver a cerrar los ojos quedando dormida al instante, al darse cuenta de esto un inevitable suspiro salio de los labios del Uchiha.

*_**Toc-Toc**_*

-Shizune podrías abrir-Prácticamente ordeno una bella mujer sentada en un gran sofá.

-Ahora atiendo Tsunade-Sama-Respondió una bella pelinegra al dirigirse a la puerta.

-Shizune-Sensei se mira tan hermosa como siempre-La pobre pelinegra al momento de abrir la puerta quedo acorralada entre esta & el cuerpo de un joven de cabello rosa & ojos jade.

-Sa-Satoshi-Kun-Inevitablemente el rostro de la morena comenzó a adquirir un rojo brillante.

-Quien es Shizu...-No termino la oración al ver la escena delante de ella.

-Vieja cuanto tiempo-El oji jade se aparto de la pelinegra para dirigirse a una rubia quien tenia una mirada bastante molesta.

-Que haces aquí-Dijo algo insegura-Estoy tratando de descansar de ti & apareces de la nada en mi casa-Le reprocho con el entrecejo junto.

-A mi también me da alegría verte-& se adentro hacia la sala como si esa fuera su casa.

-Hablo enserio Satoshi-Lo detuvo posándose frente a el.

-Tengo algo que pedirte.

-Pedirme-Repitió la rubia no muy segura después de todo esas peticiones nunca eran para nada bueno-Eso depende de que quieres que haga-Lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Tranquila no tengo prisa-Se tumbo en uno de los cómodos sofá-Shizune-Sensei-Llamo a la morena con mirada & voz inocente-Podría traerme algo de café negro... muy negro-Susurro lo ultimo al recordar su "pequeño" viaje a Shibuya.

-Ahora te lo traigo-Contesto amablemente dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Pues yo si tengo prisa-La rubia se acomodo en el sofá-En unas pocas horas mas tengo mi sesión de sake & sabes muy bien que odio que me interrumpan.

-Como sea-Se sentó para poder mirarla-Necesito que te encargues de los arreglos para que mi hermana pueda entrar al Instituto-Fue directo al grano ya que también quería marcharse.

(_N/A; Bien quiero aclarar una cosa en el Instituto al que asiste Satoshi es desde la Escuela Primaria hasta la Universidad o sea todos están juntos pero separados por edificios dependiendo de tu grado. Espero a verme explicado bien D/; Cualquier duda me avisan ^^_).

-Espera-Dijo algo sorprendida-Tienes una hermana.

-Es que acaso no me escuchaste-Soltó de mala gana pero al observar la vena en la frente de la rubia, trago grueso & volvió a hablar-Yo tampoco termino de asimilarlo.

-Eso me preocupa-Llevo un dedo a su mentón.

-Enserio-Los ojos del pelirosa comenzaron a brillar-Por fin encuentro a alguien que me entienda & se preocupe de lo que haré con esa enana en casa.

-No quise decir eso-Le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que despertara de su extraña ensoñación-Me refiero a que me preocupa la educación que tenga esa niña a partir de ahora-Suspiro un poco.

-Eso dolió-Reprocho quitándose el gorro para poder sobarse la cabeza-No entiendo porque a todos les preocupa que seamos hermanas.

-Que no lo entiendes-Lo miro directamente a los ojos por lo que esta solo negó con la cabeza-Eres un rebelde, un irresponsable maleducado, siempre te metes en problemas, no te alimentas como es debido, tu higiene es..

-Ya entendí-Interrumpió en un gruñido-Pero ese no es el caso-Cambio de tema rápidamente-Harás lo que te digo si o si.

-Deja de darme ordenes-Le lanzo una mirada feroz-Que edad tiene tu hermana.

-Creo que siete-Se quedo algo pensativa al recordarla.

-Bien-Tsunade se levanto de su asiento con una pequeña sonrisa-Te echare la mano de nuevo-Ante esto el oji jade mostró una media sonrisa complacido-Pero sera la ultima vez-Le aclaro convencida.

-Como sea-Se paro también sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Satoshi-Kun-La pelinegra se acerco a el con una taza de café entre sus manos.

-Gracias Shizune-Sensei-& le regalo una sonrisa encantadora, para después tomarse el cafe de un solo trago-Agh!-Se limpio un poco la boca-Tu café siempre es tan bueno-Le susurro en el oído-Pero no tanto como tu-Ante eso inevitablemente el rostro de la morena volvió a adquirir un tono aun mas rojo que el anterior.

-Ya deja de hacer eso-Le regaño la rubia mientras los separaba.

-Vieja-Llamo el pelirosa al estar frente a la puerta.

-& ahora que quieres.

-Si sigues con esa cara solo lograras espantar aun mas a los hombres-Ante el comentario Tsunade estaba a punto de abalanzarse & matarlo ahí mismo, pero este fue mas rápido & desapareció en un abrir & cerrar de ojos.

-Ese mocoso-Mascullo bastante molesta apretando sus puños.

-Pero si es un encanto-Ante la inocente respuesta de la pelinegra la rubia le dirigió una mirada fulminante-Q-Quiere que le traiga algo de sake-Sugirió nerviosa.

-& que estas esperando-Grito molesta provocando que la piel de la pobre pelinegra se pusiera como gallina & sin mas se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la cocina.

-Pero que tierno-Exclamo Konan al observar como Itachi entraba con la pequeña dormida entre sus brazos.

-Donde dormirá esta noche-Pregunto algo incomodo después de todo no acostumbraba a cargar niñas.

-En la habitación de Satoshi por supuesto-Callo un momento para escuchar el reproche que este de seguro daría pero nunca llego, fue entonces que noto que el pelirosa no había llegado con ellos-En donde esta-Dijo molesta levantándose del sofá.

-Ni idea-Respondió subiendo las escaleras.

_**Una hora & media después...** _

-Estoy de vuelta-Dijo alegremente al abrir la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Donde demonios estabas-Reclamo Konan parándose frente a el con una mirada furiosa.

-Oi, tranquilo viejo-Se burlo mientras apretaba juguetona mente su nariz.

-Ya te e dicho que no hagas eso-Aparto su mano algo molesta & extrañada por su comportamiento.

-Como sea-Respondió desinteresado-Pasen linda noche que yo estoy muerto-& con esas alegres palabras desapareció por las escaleras.

-Me pregunto cual es la causa de su buen humor-Murmuro para si observando atentamente las escaleras donde hace algunos segundos el pelirosa había desaparecido.

-Hey Konan-La repentina voz masculina la hizo prestar mejor atención hacia al frente donde se topo con una mirada como la noche-Sabes porque Satoshi luce tan feliz-Pregunto algo extrañado ya que cuando salio de su habitación, se había encontrado con el oji jade quien le regalo una enorme & repentina sonrisa que logro causar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo-Se cruzo de brazos-Pero estoy segura de que no le durara mucho.

-Porque lo dices-Levanto una ceja interrogante.

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera contestar alguien se acerco a ella a una gran velocidad que por poco logra tumbar al Uchiha.

-Porque esa cosa esta en mi cama-Satoshi la tenia sostenida por los hombros con una mueca de espanto dibujada en su rostro.

-Te lo dije-Miro a Itachi para decirle aquellas palabras & después volver su vista al frente-& no llames cosa a Hana-La regaño mientras tranquilamente apartaba sus manos.

-Como sea-Ni siquiera entendió lo que le dijo solo contesto por reflejo-Pero que hace en mi cama-Pregunto de nuevo pero con diferentes palabras.

-Por la simple razón de que esta noche dormirá en tu habitación-Comunico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que-Dramatizo como si esa fuera la peor de las noticias-Porque diablos tiene que dormir conmigo.

-Porque eres su hermana-La miro fijamente-No puede dormir en la misma cama que Pein & yo.

-Tienes razón-Se llevo una mano al mentón-Después quedaría traumatizada de por vida-Ante la inocente respuesta recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo que ni siquiera lo movió.

-Golpeas como niña-Susurro con media sonrisa.

-Dijiste algo-Le dio una mirada molesta a la vez que le enseñaba su puño.

-Que no quiero que duerma en mi habitación & mucho menos en mi cama-Soltó de repente recordando el verdadero motivo por el que estaba ahí.

-Es tu responsabilidad-Le paso por un lado-Recuerdalo-& sin mas siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

El pelirosa hizo un puchero, para después darse cuenta de que el Uchiha también estaba presente.

-Hey Itachi-Se acerco a el como ultimo recurso.

-No-Sentencio sin mirarlo.

-Pero no e dicho nada-Se defendió inocentemente.

-Pero ya se lo que quieres-La miro seriamente-& me respuesta en no.

-Como sea-Murmuro entre dientes-Solo quería pasar la noche contigo no es para que te pusieras así-& sin mas paso por su lado para volver a su habitación de mala gana.

-Espera-El moreno la sostuvo por la muñeca impidiendo que avanzara mas pasos-A que te refieres con pasar la noche conmigo-Pregunto en un susurro apenas audible con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas & sin querer mirarle a los ojos.

-No tengo cama en donde dormir por culpa de la enana & el sofá no es lo bastante cómodo para mi-Respondió sin mucho animo.

-Así que era eso-No pudo evitar que su voz saliera algo decepcionada.

-Oh-Mostró una media sonrisa-Creías que quería ir a tu habitación para hacer **_eso_**-Remarco la palabra "eso" con un tono sensual que logro aumentar el sonrojo del moreno-Eres un pervertido Uchiha-Soltó la carcajada al observar el rostro del muchacho.

-Eres un idiota-Dijo molesto dirigiéndose hacia su habitación con el rostro mas rojo que un tomate ya que inevitablemente varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

-No te enfades-Lo siguió con una sonrisa burlona-Acaso no tienes sentido del humor.

-Hm-Dijo simplemente sin esconder su enojo.

-Bien me callo-Prometió pero su sonrisa lo contradecía-Entonces si puedo quedarme contigo-Pregunto de nuevo al estar ya frente a la puerta.

-Has lo que quieras-& sin mas entro.

-Genial-Sonrió victorioso-Ahora vuelvo-Comunico yendo hacia su habitación la cual estaba al lado.

-A donde vas-Pregunto sin mostrar interés.

-A ducharme-Contesto al momento de abrir la puerta-O quieres que me duche contigo-Lo miro fingiendo inocencia.

-Satoshi tu-Se dirigió hacia el pero antes de terminar el pelirosa le cerro la puerta en la cara interrumpiéndolo en el ultimo momento.

-En un momento estoy contigo-Se escucho al otro lado de la puerta para después todo quedar en silencio.

_Continuara...!_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como ami n.n

Por cierto mi historia "**Sentimientos**" subiré el siguiente capitulo el Lunes por la simple razón que no tengo teclado D; & tengo que escribir con el teclado de la Pc lo cual es muy desesperante D; Es por eso que demorare dos días en subirla XD Pero la subiré -w- & pues mi historia de "**Tengo Que Ser Fuerte**" No se para cuanto la continuación pero no los haré esperar mucho prometido ouo Bien me despido hasta la próxima & cuídense mucho mis queridos lectores n.n Ja'ne '


End file.
